Still got the blue
by Quintessence88
Summary: What happened the first night Victoria and David spent at the cabin...? Based on 4x03


**I wrote part of this one-shot listening to "Still got the blue" by Gary Moore, such an amazing and perfect song. Like I already said I'm not a ViVid shipper and don't think I'll ever be but there's so much to write about these two and I think there will also be more during this season 4… so here am I my super hot one-shot about their first night at the cabin. Enhoy and review, please! **

The first night at the cabin David Clarke offered to take the couch. Victoria's words melt his heart and the kiss they shared meant something to him but he knew she still didn't trust him completely and sleeping in the same bed wasn't a good idea, it was too early, too rushed. When she retired for the night he found himself alone in the living room, the silence around seemed thunderous. He had spent so many years hiding for a crime he hadn't committed and now he just wanted to be in the sunlight with the woman he loved and their daughter he'd have met soon… they could be a family, a real one, that was the chance Conrad had stolen from them twenty years ago and he'd have been damned if he didn't take it.

Victoria was different from the woman he remembered but it was predictable, so many years passed and so many things happened, she was still the strong fighter but that sparkle in her gaze, that flame was gone.

The fear in her eyes was so evident and it broke his heart every time to see she thought he could hurt her, how could he? She was the mother of his daughter, the woman he had loved more than anything in the world and still loved after an eternity. _Infinity times infinity_… oh Amanda, his beloved daughter. He had lost so much in his life to want, to demand another chance, another chance to be the honest man he was but that David Clarke would have never killed someone in cold blood like he did with Conrad Grayson. Justified revenge? Maybe but like Victoria has changed, he had done too.

He decided to go upstairs and check on her in case she needed something but he stopped on the threshold, the corridor's light showed her perfect sleepy face, she was beautiful, she had always been, the kind of woman men stopped to stare at down the streets or turned around when she entered a room, he couldn't prevent himself to fall for her. He went sitting on the other side of the bed to look at her, during the rare nights she could spend at the beach house with him he watched her sleep all night, he couldn't take his eyes off her as if he was scared that if he just blinked she'd have disappeared. Feeling to be watched, Victoria opened her eyes and almost jumped for fear…

"David, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I… I came here to check on you and… I was simply watching you sleep"

Victoria said nothing keeping the covers tight against her chest protecting herself.

"I should probably go, I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry"  
>"Stay"<p>

"Vee…"

She patted on the bed inviting him to lay with her and he complied, they both laid on their side facing each other, there were so many unspoken words and the tension was palpable. David tentatively extended his arm to touch her face, she didn't flinch and he smiled, he wanted to kiss her again so badly… who did he want to fool? He wanted much more. Victoria let the covers go and his gaze fell on her cleavage, he swallowed getting closer until their lips almost touched, he was giving her time to back away but she didn't and he claimed her mouth. Victoria didn't know what was happening, it wasn't a good idea but she was doing it anyway, more than six months have passed since the last time a man wanted her, craved her, desired her and she needed to be touched and loved again, to feel the weight of someone on her and enjoy sex. David peppered kisses along her neck tickling her with his beard, his hands were everywhere, he couldn't believe he was finally able to touch her, only God knew how much he had dreamt of that moment. She freed him of his grey t-shirt running her hands on his naked chest but he stopped her pinning her wrists above her head and kissing her passionately and in that moment Victoria realized she wanted it rough, she wanted hair pulled, bites and nail scratches, she wanted to be fucked not cherished, it'd have reminded her Pascal too much and that was exactly what she needed to erase from her memory. She swapped their position climbing on top of him and removing her white tank top: she was almost naked in front of her former lover wearing only a pair of lace panties and he was totally enjoying the view. She pressed her thighs against his torturing him slowly and David latched his mouth against her nipple biting and sucking hard… yes, they were on the same page. Victoria was so eager she didn't even undress him of his pants, only lowered the zip and took his member in her hand, he didn't need any more incentive, he was already painfully hard so she pushed her panties aside and guided him inside her. They both moaned loudly, David was shocked by Victoria's attitude, she had never been like that, eager and shameless, rather than the kitty he remembered she was more like a panther that got what she wanted.

She started riding him with her eyes closed and her head tossed back, one of his hands went on her hips and the other took her hair forcing her against him and pushing himself deeper roughly. God she was sexy as hell and he didn't know how long he'd have lasted if she kept doing that move with her pelvis… _Christ_!

He needed to take the charge so swapped their position again pushing her legs on his shoulders, Victoria moaned loudly, her nails leaving marks on his back letting him know just _how much_ she was enjoying it. David growled fucking her harder but he knew he was close, _too close_, so reached her clit triggering her orgasm and his own pleasure. Before she could catch a breath, he climbed off her laying on his side of the bed.

"I didn't want to happen like this" he whispered

"I did"

"Why?"

"Because I want what I want"

"And you took it, as always"

His sentence stung but she didn't reply, he was right, she used him for sex, for her own release, she used his desire for her and turned into a seedy fuck with the only purpose to erase another man from her heart and her body, as if it was really possible. Victoria faced away from David trying to hide the tears that were stinging in her eyes, it was all so wrong, she missed Pascal and yet she felt she just betrayed him, but he was gone and she couldn't cheat on a ghost.

"It's better if I go downstairs"

She didn't reply and he fixed his pants and collected his t-shirt from the floor before leaving without even glancing at her one more time. Victoria was grateful for that because those treacherous tears were lining her face and she couldn't control them anymore. She was still grieving yes, she was grieving the first man she had really, truly loved, the man who treated her like a queen when others before only violated her, the man who taught her how to trust when they were just teenagers in Paris, the man who regretted losing her since that famous night, the man who did everything to win her back and who was ready to take her away from the Hamptons and marry her in Corsica.

Once she had loved David Clarke with all herself, she believed he was the love of her life but that was long ago, she was a different person now, he was a different person and unfortunately her heart wasn't in the equation anymore. She hasn't realized how reckless her actions have been until that moment, she promised him a life together, a future together with their daughter and now she had to fix the mess she has made herself. She exhaled brushing her tears away, she'd have found a way, she always did. She always did.


End file.
